1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer, a speaker is incorporated.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-109672 discloses an electronic apparatus in which a speaker is provided on the side of the palm rest. This electronic apparatus has a speaker containing section on the side of the palm rest. A speaker unit comprising the speaker is provided in the speaker containing section, and is turnable between a contained position at which the speaker unit is laid down to be contained in the speaker containing section, and a rising position at which the speaker unit protrudes from the speaker containing section. A top surface of the speaker unit in the contained position is flush with the palm rest.
Further, an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer comprises a touchpad serving as a pointing device. The touchpad is provided in the region on the front side of the keyboard, and is adjacent to the palm rest.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-32178 discloses an electronic apparatus provided with a palm rest effective for sanitary retainment or reduction in fatigue of the palm of the operator. This palm rest is provided with innumerable small protrusions on a surface with which the operator's palms come into contact.
Further, an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer is provided with a plurality of USB connectors on, for example, the sidewall of the housing. The plural USB connectors are arranged at the same height position. That is, when the electronic apparatus is placed on top of a desk, the plural USB connectors are positioned at the same height from the desktop.
Further, an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer is provided with foot sections on the bottom wall of the housing.
Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-70479 discloses an electronic apparatus provided with a plurality of support feet on the bottom surface of the apparatus body. Each of the plural support feet comprises a contact member to be in contact with the desktop. The frictional resistance of the contact member of the support foot on the rear side of the apparatus body is smaller than the frictional resistance of the contact member of the support foot on the front side of the apparatus body.
Incidentally, further improvement in the operability is required of the electronic apparatus described above.